(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to windshields for vehicles. More particularly, the subject matter relates to boat windshields and their associated mounting structure.
(b) Related Prior Art
A boat windshield must be installed on a boat deck in order to protect the occupants of the boat from elements such as, without limitation, rain, wind, any other external element, and the like. In addition to protecting the occupants of the boat, the windshield may often be used to attach a boat covering device such as, without limitation, a boat roof, a boat protection or other components on upper and/or lower frame members of the windshield. The windshield may also be used to attach other boat equipments, such as, without limitations, boat lights, boat mirrors, boat speakers, and the like. Finally, the windshield may also often have an aesthetic function in the complete assembly of the boat.
Currently, it is possible to find on the market windshields assembled with a frame structure visible from the outside (i.e., when the boat is coming towards us). This frame structure is also often used to attach a boat covering device. Some windshields on the market use a design with no apparent structure on the top and bottom of the windshield but, these windshields with no apparent structure on the top and bottom of the windshield do not allow the ability to attach equipment (i.e., a boat covering device, a boat mirror, a boat speaker, boat lights) on the windshield at its top and/or bottom.
There is therefore a need for an improved boat windshield without apparent structure for use in securing at least a boat covering device to the boat windshield.